You've Got It Made
by aworldwellneverfind
Summary: A songfic based on the song 'You've Got It Made' by We Are The In Crowd. It's basically Britta reflecting on her past relationship with Jeff. One shot! / Reading, favoriting and reviewing makes me very happy! (;


**This is a songfic based on the song "You've Got It Made" by We Are The In Crowd. I hope you enjoy! Please read, review and favorite! **

**It's kind of Jeff / Britta but it's kind of more a drabble piece of Britta analyzing her relationship with Jeff. **

**I know he's not technically "with" Annie, but there's some sort of chemistry going on that Britta [and I] are not happy with. **

* * *

**"You've Got It Made"**

I can't sleep in my bed anymore.  
My home says so little now.  
Everyone's gone in mind.  
And I paint myself in a corner.

Act like it's funny, but it's not. Well, not to me. I cannot sleep in my own bed any longer; I've done too many awful things in my bed. With you.

I should be embarrassed; Shirley says that premarital sex is poison in the eyes of God. Well, I don't believe in God, but it's still, like, poison. Toxic. I can't function. It's like I'm paralyzed. I mean, I can't think anymore, of anyone. Not my family, who I don't talk to anyway, or my friends, the few I have. Everyone is out of my mind. Except for you.

I did this to myself. Maybe I should've returned your advances back when freshman year started. Or maybe I should've never shown up for that study group. Or maybe I should've never shown you the poem, and maybe then I'd still be with Vaughn. Not that I want Vaughn. But at least with Vaughn, it wasn't only about sex. This is not only about sex to me, but it is to you. I want you to love me. I didn't lie when I said I loved you. I meant it. I hate lying. You know that.

You've got it made.  
You've got it made.  
You've got it made.  
I'd love to be you so I don't have to feel this way.  
Tell me are you happy now?  
Tell me did it all work out?  
It's too late.  
It's too late.  
But, do you feel the same?

You're always in that position of power, aren't you? Isn't that what law is, being in the position of power? You really have your life all made for you already, while I'm here, the dropout I am, feeling the way I do. What I would kill to be like you, to be Jeffrey Tobias Winger. To feel nothing at all.

Maybe you're happy now. You're probably happy now. Come on, how can you not be? You've got everything you could want. You're handsome, of course. You're lucky. Everyone loves you. You're a couple months from graduation. You've got your new girl.

I wish that you felt the same way that I feel. That'd make things easier. Sure, it's far too late to do anything about it. But really, Jeff? Was this all sex for you? Was there any attachment at all? Do you, at all, care about me more than just as a friend?

I reach out to you for help.  
I see myself in envy or do I admire how happy you are?  
Either way I'd walk in your shoes.  
But, she fits them better  
She fits them better than...

Every time I need help, you're there. And I like that, sure. I like having you in my life. But what sucks is that you're only here for me as a friend would be, nothing more. And it's great, yes, but I wish you were there a little more for me. I wish I were more than just the friend. I'd do anything to be the girl you're chasing, the hot blonde girl from Spanish class again, as long as Annie's just a friend.

I guess I'm a little jealous of her; after all, she's perfect now. She's young, pretty, sweet, nice, smart. She's perfect. Sure, that small Adderol addiction back in high school, but she's twenty now. She's older. She has matured. You've certainly noticed that.

Maybe I'm happy for you. It's probably just envy though. How could I not want to be you? How could I not want to be with you? But she's meant for you. Everyone knows it. The relationship dynamic is there. Everyone likes you two together. Everyone except me.

But I guess I can see the appeal. She does fit you better than me.

You've got it made.  
You've got it made.  
You've got it made.  
I'd love to be you so I don't have to feel this way.  
Tell me are you happy now?  
Tell me did it all work out?  
It's too late.  
It's too late.  
But, do you feel the same?  
Do you feel the same?

Your life will be perfect. I know it. I can tell. I know when things are going to work out, and I know that it will all work out for you. I'm not surprised. What I would give to be as happy as you are.

Are you happy? Are you happy with Annie? I shouldn't torture myself with asking questions like that. I should be honest and say that I'm unhappy, but I'm okay with it if it makes you two happy. After all, I have your best interests at heart. I only want what is best for you.

I wish I was best for you.

I want you so badly to come up to me and tell me that the whole sex thing was just because you wanted me still and didn't want to tell me. I mean, it was a solid year sex affair.

Why can't you retaliate my feelings? I know it's too late now, but, really. You should feel the same. Do you? Do you feel the same?

As my life hangs from a string.  
And you have grabbed the scissors.  
Was it just a summer fling?  
As these flowers start to wither.  
And no matter what I think.  
As you will make decisions.  
And I can't even blink cause I lost all my ambitions.

It pains me every day to see how you two look at each other. I was your first at Greendale, but she may as well be your last. I want to drop out a lot, and screw my life up even more by doing so. My life, after all, is nothing without you, and well, Jeff, it looks like it's going to be without you.

Can you tell me one thing? Were we just a fling or did we mean something to you? Did "Britta and Jeff" matter at all to you? All the times you hit on me, the times you kissed me, the times we had sex, those were the best moments of my life. Every moment with you in it was the best moment of my life.

But no matter what I want, what I think, you will decide for yourself. You're Jeffrey Winger. You'll decide for yourself. Like how you chose Annie over Slater and I. I should've known then. I did know then. But I chose to ignore it, and I chose to have sex anyway. I guess in a way, I thought that through sex, you'd realize what a mistake you'd made. You'd come back to me. You'd fall in love with me.

I've lost everything that I once believed in for you. I no longer want a future unless you're in it. What kind of feminist gives up everything for one douchey guy? Apparently, Britta Perry does.

You've got it made.  
You've got it made.  
You've got it made.  
I'd love to be you so I don't have to feel.

You've got it made.  
You've got it made.  
You've got it made.  
I'd love to be you so I don't have to feel this pain.  
Tell me are you happy now?  
Tell me did it all work out?  
It's too late.  
It's too late.  
But, do you feel the same?

Did your life turn out the way you wanted it to? Does Annie satisfy all the little things that you've wanted? Are you finally understanding what you want from life? Is it her?

I want to be like you, and I try. I try to live cynically, I try to move on. I try to look at Troy and think the same things I do when I look at you. But Troy, he's not you. He's younger, naïve, and he has nothing on you. Because I think Troy is great, wonderful, perfect, but he's not for me. He'll never be for me.

Because you're for me.

Now tell me, what do you feel towards me?

She fits them better than.  
She fits them better than me.  
Do you feel the same?

Annie belongs with you. The way you guys look together, the way you guys stand next to each other and smile and just… talk. That's the way you used to look and talk and act around me. But now you do it to her. And I'm jealous, yes. But everyone knows that you two belong together. Everyone says it. Everyone wants it, worships you two together.

Even I can see that.

I have to admit, because you know I have a thing for honesty, that even though I'm sure that I love you, Annie fits you, Jeff. Don't you agree? Don't you feel the same?

Or, like in some sort of twisted world, are you in love with me too?

* * *

**Sorry if you're a Jeff / Annie fan or a Britta / Troy fan or some sort of other kind of fan that I didn't draw attention to. I've just been a Jeff / Britta fan for as long as I could remember and I figured that this needed to be said, if only for my own sanity. **

**I've also noticed that Jeff / Britta is a really unpopular ship. I'm not really sure why. I feel like they'd be the obvious choice, given their incredible chemistry and similarities. I'm not knocking Jeff / Annie fans, but their age difference seems too … gross to me, and I always viewed Jeff more as Annie's father, although I know he's not. He's just very parental towards her [and the rest of the group]. To me, it's just not right. **

**Britta and Jeff had chemistry through the will-they-won't-they, and they still do. I'm a strong Britta / Jeff fan. **

**Sorry for inaccuracies! I tried my best but I am not perfect. And sorry that it's kind of just drabble. The song was stuck in my head, and I figured that this works for if Britta still has unresolved feelings for Jeff [which I want her to!] I'm sorry for the unhappy ending; it just seemed fitting. **

**This is my first fan fiction for Community. I hope it is up to par with the rest here! Tell me what you think by favoriting and reviewing. It'll make me the happiest little person ever! **

**Thank you for reading! Love you! **


End file.
